“ Through a Wolf’s eyes”
by Inuyashalover11neo
Summary: A new girl goes to Duel Academy, she is a bit strange since she comes from a whole different world. She's known all of her life she was different since she actually comes from the Sohma family....
1. “ Enter Duel Academy,Here comes the wolf

-1**" Through a Wolf's eyes" **

Name: Kalai Johanssen  
age:16  
looks: she has long dirty blonde hair with black tips. she also has icy blue eyes with a hint of gold in them.  
dorm rank: Ra yellow

Deck: Wolf/Dragon  
personality: She is very fun to be around. She is kind most of the time unless you get her mad. She acts tough when sad and doesn't like for anyone to see her cry. She becomes hyper when she's bored. She hates it when anyone makes fun of her and her friends and will easily get into a fight because of that.  
other info: She has a wolf necklace around her neck, and sometimes her eyes turn gold to look like a wolf's eyes, when she's really happy or really mad. Her uniform, the sleeves are ripped off, revealing the Japanese lettering of the wolf on her right arm.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx , or there characters, but I do own Kalai Johanssen. WARNING! Characters may be a little bit out of character….

" Enter Duel Academy, Here comes the wolf so get ready!" Chapter 1

A young girl of sixteen leaned on the boat railing, her long dirty blonde hair with black tips blew in the wind behind her. Her icy blue eyes with a hint of gold in them looked out towards the island that was coming up in the distance. She smiled, her eyes flashed like a wolf's for a second. She wore a ra yellow uniform with the sleeves cut off, on her right arm was a tattoo of the Japanese lettering of the wolf. She was born with this mark for some strange reason, and has never been able to figure it out. The boat came closer and stopped at the docks. She jumped down and landed on her feet onto the docks. She held her backpack over her shoulder and looked to see a man dressed in woman's clothing. He said in a annoying voice," You must be Kalai Johanssen, correct?"

Kalai nodded saying," Yeah, and you might be?" Anyone could tell she was annoyed with this cross dressing man.

He said," That doesn't matter, your dorm is that way." He seemed annoyed with her to. He added," I'll be watching you…" He had pointed at the ra yellow dorms. She walked towards the ra yellow dorms while the cross dresser screamed after her…

**With Jaden and Syrus**

Jaden Yuki ran towards the docks as Syrus Truesdale tried catching up to his energetic friend. Syrus yelled, " JADEN! Wait up!" Jaden continued to run as Syrus added, " Why are you we going down to the docks?"

Jaden said, " There's supposed to be a new duelist coming…" A girl was headed towards Jaden.

Syrus yelled," JADEN LOOK OUT!" It was to late as Jaden collided with the girl and they both ended up on the ground, the dust cleared to see Jaden and Kalai looking at each other.

Jaden apologized," Sorry about that, I'm Jaden Yuki!" Syrus put his hand on his forehead, shaking his head at Jaden. Syrus thought, _ She's gonna be mad for sure…_ Kalai laughed and smiled.

Kalai nodded," Oh, it's fine. I'm Kalai Johanssen." Kalai and Jaden stood up, Kalai brushed herself off with her hands.

Jaden curiously asked, " So you must be the new duelist?" Kalai nodded and smiled.

Kalai smiled, "Yeah, I'm new here. " She picked up her backpack and slung it back over her shoulder. Syrus stood there, and looked her. Kalai looked at Syrus and focused her eyes on his," Oh, hi there! You are?" Syrus blinked thinking, _Is she talking to me? Oh, yeah she is how could I be so stupid…_

Syrus stuttered, " I'm.. Syrus.. Truesdale." Kalai smiled.

Kalai said," Nice to meet ya!" Kalai thought, _ Jaden's very out going, but Syrus seems to be a quiet kind of guy, weird they'd be hanging out… _

Jaden asked, " So your in ra yellow huh?" Kalai blinked looking at her uniform for a second and back at Jaden.

Kalai replied , " Yeah, I am. I was wondering could you two, show me to dorm number 11 at the ra yellow dorms? I'm not well acquainted with this place." Jaden put his arm over her shoulder.

Jaden said, " Sure, Sy and I will show you, right Sy?" Syrus blinked and nodded. They started to walk towards the ra yellow dorms together. Jaden looked at Syrus who was staring at Kalai. Jaden blinked in confusion because he couldn't figure out why. He shrugged and saw Kalai's Japanese lettering of the wolf on her shoulder and he added," Hey Kalai! Why do you ya have that on your shoulder?" He pointed to the lettering.

Kalai blinked, " I was born with it." Her eyes turned all wolf like as she looked ahead. Her necklace with a silver carved wolf on it, moved up and down on her neck. She lied, " I have no idea why, though…" Syrus looked at her eyes as they turned back to normal.

Jaden said, " Oh, that has to suck, there's gotta be a reason you have it though." Kalai shrugged and realized someone was staring at her. She looked at the ra yellow boy on her left side. Syrus saw her eyes shift to him. Syrus blushed slightly and looked ahead away form her. A guy with a ra yellow uniform, his sleeves were ripped which showed off his muscles came running up. He wore a dino hat, and he looked tough. His brown eyes looked at Kalai.

He asked, " Who's this?"

Jaden grinned, " This is Kalai Johanssen. Kalai, that's Tyranno Hassleberry." Tyranno's and Kalai's eyes met there eyes slit for a second and when back to normal.

Tyranno said, "Yeah, nice to meet you, soldier." He stuck his hand out and Kalai shook it eagerly. His hand felt so good with hers. Her cheeks turned a light pink as she let go.

Kalai nodded in agreement, " Likewise." The four walked towards the ra yellow dorms, Kalai looked up at the sky in deep in thought, thinking about lies ahead for her….


	2. “Kalai’s New Friends” Chapter 2

"Kalai's New Friends" Chapter 2

**Inuyashalover11neo: Yeah finally the second chapter right?  
Kalai: Took you long enough!  
Sarah: Finally ya introduce me..  
Inuyashalover11neo: Sorry, I just had to think of some ideas Can someone say the disclaimer…  
Kalai: Ok, I'll do it. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx, or there characters, but I do own Kalai Johanssen and Sarah Wheeler. WARNING! Characters may be a little bit out of character….Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever owns her character Tyler Princeton...**

Jaden opened the door to her dorm room; there was a bunk bed, a small desk in the corner and a dresser with a mirror. Kalai's icy blue gold hinted eyes wandered around the room, "Wow, this room really isn't so bad." She threw her backpack on the bottom bunk.

Jaden nodded, "Yeah, it's got a lot more space than, Chazz, Syrus, Tyranno and I got." A teenage girl came up leaning against the door; she had long blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes. She wore a red slifer uniform with the sleeves cut off; the sleeves that were barely there were jagged on the edges. Kalai blinked and looked at her curiously.

The girl smiled, "So what are you guys up to?" Syrus turned to the girl and smiled slightly. The girl, Sarah Wheeler; he knew since the first grade, she was always like an older sister to him.

Syrus said, "Um, just showing Kalai around." Kalai smiled at Sarah. Sarah looked at her smiling back.

Sarah grinned, "Oh, hiya. I'm Sarah Wheeler, you are?" Sarah stuck out her hand as Kalai grabbed it firmly, but friendly.

Kalai shook her hand, "Kalai Johanssen."

Jaden grinned, "So where's Chazz at Sarah?" Sarah anime sweat dropped and scratched her head. She shrugged.

Sarah sighed, "I don't know, I think he said something about waiting for Tyler down by the docks. Ya know she's coming back today."

Tyranno blinked, "He's your boyfriend, Sar. You're supposed ta keep tabs on him." 

Sarah said, "Ok Ok, I'll go get him." Sarah walked out of the room waving goodbye to them all.

Kalai looked at Syrus, "Is she related to Joey and Serenity Wheeler by any chance?" Syrus's gray silver eyes looked at her.

Syrus nodded, "Yeah, she's Joey Wheeler's younger sister. She may look like she'll rip your head of when you meet her, but she's a good friend to have." Kalai nodded and sat down on her bed. Jaden sniffed the air and blinked as he ran out of the room. Syrus and Tyranno laughed.

Kalai blinked as she heard a bell go off, "What's that bell for?"

Tyranno smiled at her, "It means it dinner time, soldier. Come on." He held out his hand to her. Her cheeks turned light pink as she stood up grabbing his hand. Syrus shook his head and walked towards the docks to await his girlfriend's arrival. Tyranno and Kalai walked out together, Kalai's eyes focused away from him, because it would make her blush more if she looked at him. Tyranno's light brown eyes looked at her for a second and looked ahead as he said, "So, ahhh…" He put his other hand behind his head not knowing what to say.

Kalai looked at him, "Um…" She couldn't think of anything else to say to him.

Tyranno said, "So, can you tell me about yourself?" Tyranno mentally slapped himself thinking, _She's gonna think I'm a stalker or something, for asking that…_

Kalai blinked and smiled looking ahead, "Well, I have a lot of family. I'm related to the Sohma family. It's a really weird family, I guess you can say. As you can tell I like wolves, the funny thing is my mother loves tigers and my dad loves dogs." She anime sweat dropped not wanting to tell him her parents were the dog and the tiger of the zodiac, who had no idea where she was since she ran away and was adopted by a foster family when she was 6.

Tyranno blinked, "Oh, that's cool." They made it to the food hall at the slifer dorms. Tyranno opened the door and let Kalai walk in first. She smiled graciously at him and he followed her in. They walked over to a table where, Chazz, Sarah, Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, Atticus, Syrus and a girl with jet black hair, she had two strands of her bangs which were a dark purplish violet color. Kalai and Tyranno sat down.

Chazz looked at Kalai and huffed, "Who's this?" He said it very lightly. Sarah nudged him in the elbow.

Sarah growled," Be nice, Chazz. This is Kalai Johanssen."

The girl laughed, "Yeah, Chazz listen to your girlfriend." Sarah laughed and high fived the girl.

Sarah grinned, "You said it Tyler!" Everyone smiled as they started to eat the food. Sarah didn't really mind the food, as she and Jaden dug in. Mostly everyone picked at there food, except Kalai who stuck her fork into her food and tried to pull it back out. She blinked when she couldn't. Tyler's fingers were intertwined with Syrus's underneath the table. Suddenly someone tripped flinging food at everyone. Sarah yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" Chazz looked at his energetic girlfriend and suddenly food went flying everywhere. Tyranno flipped the table on its side and went into what Sarah liked to call his "war mode".

Tyranno's eyes slitted as food was flung everywhere, "We need ammunition, soldiers!"

Chazz growled, "This isn't some kind of war, dino breath." Sarah laughed as she threw food at people who were throwing it at her. Chazz anime sweat dropped, "Why am I dating you again?"

Sarah smiled cutely at him," Because you love me." Chazz couldn't help but smile back at his girlfriend. Jaden stood up and green slop hit his face. Syrus laughed until Tyranno threw some blue goop in his face.

Tyranno smiled, "Don't laugh pipsqueak." Tyler growled at Tyranno and threw some food at him. Tyranno wiped it off his face and all of a sudden this group of ten started throwing food at each other. Kalai laughed and was having the time of her life until Jaden accidentally hugged her from behind. Kalai poofed into a small chrome colored wolf and grabbed her clothes quickly running towards her dorm so no one could see her.

The food fight stopped as Sarah said, "Hey, where did Kalai go?" The ten of them looked around, to not see there new friend Kalai in sight…


	3. Kalai's Secret Discovered, Sarah's Plan

"**Kalai's Secret Discovered, and Sarah's plan" Chapter 3**

**Inuyashalover11neo: Ok, I'm updating again…  
Sarah: Yeah, ya really need to update more often..  
Inuyashalover11neo: Well, I've been busy with school trying to keep my algebra grade up…Kalai: But you know that's an A right?  
Sarah: O.o'  
Inuyashalover11neo: anime sweat drops Well, it's my first A ever in a math class you know I'm not good at math…  
Inuyashalover11neo: Will somebody say the disclaimer?   
Tyranno: walks up Disclaimer: Inuyashalover11neo doesn't own Yugioh Gx, or there characters, but she does own Kalai Johanssen and Sarah Wheeler. WARNING! Characters may be a little bit out of character….Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever owns her character Tyler Princeton...**

Kalai sighed and pushed open her door with her paw. She pushed the door shut as she looked into the mirror. Her golden wolf eyes stared back at her, as she growled at her reflection. She sighed as she said, "Why did I have to get this curse? I'm not even in the zodiac, like the cat." She crawled up onto the dresser, almost falling off on her first try and succeeded as she looked at the wolf staring back at her. She was small, a chrome colored wolf with golden eyes. She looked like a small wolf pup only about 6 months old, she heard a knock on her door. She growled snarling towards the door," Go away!"

She heard Tyranno say," Hey Kalai, it's only me." The door started to come open slowly. She jumped down and pushed against the door. Tyranno was stronger and pushed it open as she ran under the bed. 

Kalai groaned, "Tyranno? Just leave me alone…" Tyranno looked around the room curiously.

Tyranno said," Where are you at?" Kalai blinked as he came over to the bed. He looked under as Kalai moved back to the wall.

Kalai said, "Tyranno, just leave I'm not feeling well..."

It was dark under the bed and Tyranno started to pull her out, "Come on, Kalai it can't be…" He let go and she flew out skidded acrossed the floor. She hit the dresser and yelped glaring at Tyranno. He looked at her shocked," Is that you Kalai?"

Kalai sighed," I told you to leave me alone, but no you go and barge in here anyway." Her ears went flat on her head.

Tyranno blinked," How'd you…" 

Kalai said, "Fine, I'll just tell you. My real name is Kalai Sohma, but I changed my last name to Johanssen so my family couldn't find me. I ran away because my family has this curse called the zodiac curse…" He looked at her weirdly as she continued, "My mother and father are the tiger and the dog of the zodiac. Well, I'm cursed with the curse of the wolf. It's not in the zodiac, like the cat isn't, that would be my cousin Kyo... Anyway, the point is if a member of the opposite sex hugs me, or I get stressed I turn into this wolf. Please don't tell the others, Tyranno. Please…" Tyranno sighed.

Tyranno sighed heavily, "Ok, I don't like to keep secrets from everybody else, but if you want me to I will…" Kalai smiled, and all of a sudden she poofed back.

She blushed heavily as he said," TURN AROUND!" Tyranno blushed furiously seeing her naked body and turned fast, his cheeks burning red. Kalai pulled her clothes on quickly adding, "You can look now…" Tyranno looked back at her, still blushing. 

Tyranno said, "Maybe I should leave now…" He was about to leave when Kalai grabbed his arm.

Kalai blushed, "Wait, can you stay awhile longer?" He blushed and nodded. Kalai's ears adjusted to hear Sarah whispering something outside her door. She heard the door being locked and saw Jaden at the window as she locked it from the outside. Kalai growled and yelled," JADEN, SARAH!!!" Sarah laughed behind the door.

Sarah smiled, "Have fun, you love birds, just don't get to close. Well, gotta run I've got a special evening with Chazz... See ya!" She saw Jaden walk away from the window laughing. Kalai and Tyranno heard Sarah's footsteps down the hall getting quieter and quieter. Kalai sighed and sat down next to her bed on the floor.

Kalai said, "Great were stuck in here, because of those idiots... What are we going to do?" Tyranno shrugged and sat down next to her…  
**  
With Tyler and Syrus **

Tyler wondered what happened to Kalai. She and Syrus saw Sarah and Jaden walk up. Tyler looked at Sarah. Her amethyst eyes looked at Sarah curiously, as Sarah had a huge grin on her face, "Where's Kalai, Sarah? Not to mention where is Tyranno?" She tilted her head to the side curiously.

A smirk formed on Sarah's lips, "Let them be, their at Kalai's dorm talking." With that Sarah walked towards Chazz, Jaden and Tyranno's dorm. Syrus blinked.

Syrus said, "Great, she probably locked them in her dorm room together."

Jaden laughed," Yeah, Sarah did." Syrus and Tyler anime sweat dropped. 

Tyler blinked," And you probably had something to do with it, huh Jaden?" Jaden laughed and put his hand behind his head anime sweat dropping.

Syrus sighed, "Great it's another one of Sarah's crazy plans, and I remember when she threw pink paint in my hair in the 1st grade! That took me a week to get out…" Tyler giggled at that.

Tyler said, "Do you have a picture of that, I bet you looked cute." Jaden laughed and Syrus blushed. 

Syrus said," I didn't think it looked cute..." Tyler kissed him on the cheek and he added while blushing, "On second thought, I guess I did." Tyler smiled at Syrus, and linked her arm with his.

Tyler smiled, "So, should we go rescue Kalai than?"

Syrus laughed, "Nope." Tyler hit his shoulder playfully and smiled. Syrus smiled back at her. Jaden rolled his eyes at the two love birds and walked away from them, he passed by Sarah and Chazz who were walking along that beach, as she grinned thinking, _My plan is in effect, I'll get Tyranno and Kalai together very shortly..._

**Inuyashalover11neo: Sarah! You always up to something! Sarah: smirks Yeah, I just want me plan to work… **

Kalai: That's not funny, Sarah!  
Sarah: Yeah it is...  
Tyler: Sarah? You could have made it simple instead of complicated…  
Sarah: laughs Nah, it's more fun this way. Oh and review! Please don't flame too much, or I'll get you with my flamethrower… MUWAHAHAHWAHAWHAHA!! runs around  
Syrus: --'She's hyper…  
Inuyashalover11neo: Please Review!  



End file.
